


The Raccoon and his Hedgehog

by klainelu



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelu/pseuds/klainelu
Summary: Loads of Elu fluff  (because let’s be honest, we kind of deserve it after the last few episodes), and scenes from the show - seen through Eliott’s eyes.





	The Raccoon and his Hedgehog

 

_**Eliott**_ _**Demaury**_  

 

 

 

As he walked towards the entrance of the big building in front of him, Eliott began to realize that this was the worst idea he could possibly have gotten. 

Eliott was incredibly upset with himself because he hadn’t recognized his sudden change in behavior a few months ago. Eliott had obviously been slipping when they neared the time for exams. But whenever he wasn’t well, he always had a very hard time realizing it himself. The week before his exams had been absolute hell for him. Full of odd actions and hyped emotions. He had even painted a raccoon on the big wall in front of the school. Of course, the depression followed shortly after. Eliott had been laying in his bed, shielded from the outside world by his blanket, not saying a word to anyone. He could barely get himself to get out of bed for the occasional cigarette that he usually craved so desperately. That’s why Eliott never turned up for any of his exams. 

Now, as he stood there in front of the gates of his new school, Eliott was hoping to just get through the last five months without any interruptions by his mental health, or anything else for that matter. He didn’t even need to make friends, he just had to get through this. 

The gates were opened for him, and Eliott stepped inside, quietly thanking the man who had let him inside. 

“Merci,” he spoke weakly, though he kept his head down, the hood of his black hoodie covering the top of his head. 

He could feel the other students watching him. Could feel the judging looks by the small group of girls standing near the door. There were two girls sitting by the stairs. He could feel them watching him as well. The girls walking past him, while he simply kept walking straight towards the entrance, they were watching him too. 

When Eliott finally reached the door, he felt just a tiny bit more secure. Truth is, Eliott knew no one at this school, and even though it was scary, it had been his own decision to change to this exact school. He wanted a fresh start - no, scratch that. He needed a fresh start. 

His head stayed down as he walked. He could hear boys laughing loudly, which made him look up for just a second. They were walking in the opposite direction. As Eliott walked past them, he felt a sudden push against his left shoulder. He stopped walking to see who had walked into him, but the person was already walking away. When he turned around, he saw the most beautiful boy. He was laughing loudly and joking with his friends. For some reason, Eliott was completely dumbfounded by the boy whom he had only touched shoulders with for a split second. He couldn’t quite place the feeling, he just knew that he would have trouble staying away from him. But he had to. Eliott couldn’t lose focus. It would ruin it. That’s what Lucille said. 

Eliott shook the thoughts out of his head and kept on walking. 

Somehow Eliott just couldn’t get that boy out of his head. He couldn’t be slipping again, could he? No, that wasn’t it. This was something genuine. This feeling was something he had never felt before. 

Eliott just knew that he had to figure out what it was about this boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this was the first chapter. it’s short, but i hope to be able to make each chapter longer as we go. i hope you like it!


End file.
